


Thank You for Flying MJN Air

by pennswoods



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennswoods/pseuds/pennswoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the little airline that could, thanks for all the laughs. The members of our favorite cabin crew as Sesame Street muppets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Flying MJN Air




End file.
